The Protein Chemistry Laboratory Core will serve as the major protein preparation and analysis resource for the Program Project. The laboratory will be responsible for protein preparation, characterization and identification which will include hypothesis and project driven proteomics. The Protein Chemistry Laboratory is equipped with three automated peptide synthesizers, an automated Edman sequencer, various HPLC and FPLC systems encompassing both micro and macro scale. Most importantly the laboratory has two "proteomics-appropriate" mass spectrometry systems equipped with ionization modes that will enable sub-picomole analysis of proteins and peptides with bio-informatics support. All protein and peptide products will be subjected to stringent characterization by mass spectrometric/ proteomic analysis. Surface Plasmon resonance (Biacore) analysis is also available that is adaptable to coupling with the on-site mass spectrometers. The primary services provided will be the provision of protein-related tools and reagents such as purified murine complement system proteins, monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies, synthetic peptides, and peptide-like synthetic antagonists that interrupt various and specific complement system protein-protein interactions. Hypothesis driven proteomics will also be applied to delineate molecular and biochemical mechanisms underlying the various complement regulated disease models. All members of the program project will be served by the PCLC.